


Now That I’ve Told You

by RanebowStitches



Series: Should Have Told You: Ace!Hux [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Asexual Character, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Voyeurism, asexual!Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanebowStitches/pseuds/RanebowStitches
Summary: A month after coming out to Kylo as asexual, Hux catches Kylo masturbating in their bed. He decides that he wants to help in whatever way he can.Translated to Russian here: ficbook.net/readfic/9650023
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Should Have Told You: Ace!Hux [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823956
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Now That I’ve Told You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Wow, this was a long time coming. I literally had the idea for this and the first few paragraphs written since I posted the first part which was... 3 years ago ahaha!
> 
> The first part got a lot of nice comments and I was very glad I could help represent the feelings of some aces out there (me included, though I’m less repulsed than Hux is here but hey everyone is different!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Let me know in the comments what you think! Thanks<3
> 
> Read this fic translated to Russian here: ficbook.net/readfic/9650023

Hux stretched his arms over his head, groaning at the feel of his muscles pulling and his back cracking. Mmm, that felt nice. He rubbed at his sore eyes as he pushed his desk chair back from the too-bright computer screen. There was only so much work he could do in a day, and he was glad to finally be done with it.

Shaking his stiff legs out, he stood and made his way out of his home office with the intent of going to the kitchen for a glass of juice. He wondered if Kylo would be in the living room watching a movie as per his usual nightly routine. Perhaps he’d join him before they headed to bed, depending on what Kylo was watching, of course. If it was another romcom, Hux would fall asleep before the end.

As he passed the bedroom door, he heard his own name float out of the room in a breathy voice. He stopped and back-tracked. Standing in front of the slightly-ajar door, he listened in on the soft pants that floated out. Gently, he placed a hand on the door and pushed it open.

Revealed before him was Kylo, naked and laying on their bed. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body, shining in the low light of the single bedside lamp that cast a warm glow on his features. Hux let his eyes roam from Kylo’s face, mouth open as he panted and whined and called Hux’s name, down to his broad chest that rose and fell as each breath came, and stopping at his hips—bucking in an opposite rhythm of his hand that slid up and down his cock as he got himself off.

_Oh_.

Well.

Stepping into the room, Hux gently shut the door behind him, not wanting Millicent to find her way in. He shifted closer, and the creak of the floorboards beneath him made Kylo gasp and look over.

“T-Tidge? Oh, uh… I was just…” Kylo laughed nervously, pushing himself up on his forearms, cock twitching above his belly. “Sorry, was I too loud? I can finish in the shower.” He made to get up, but stopped as Hux raised his hands and shook his head. 

“No, please. Lay back down,” Hux said, stepping closer and letting his eyes roam down Kylo’s body. Mm. He might not feel sexually attracted to him, but Hux had always found Kylo’s body aesthetically beautiful.

Kylo cocked his head quizzically, eyebrows cinched. “It’s okay, babe, really. I can go—” 

“Lay. Back. Down,” Hux said, and Kylo’s eyes widened at the command, but he couldn’t deny the shiver of pleasure that ran down his spine like lightning. 

Goddamn, Hux was _hot_ when he was dominant.

Doing as he was told, Kylo watched as Hux sat himself down on the bed next to his hip and smiled warmly at him. 

“Good,” Hux purred, resting a hand down on Kylo’s chest and feeling his heartbeat. It was still elevated from his previous activities, his skin still shiny with sweat.

Kylo placed a hand over Hux’s and smiled back, albeit a little nervously. It’d been a few months since Hux had come out to him as sex-repulsed asexual. Kylo had done tons of research, asked a lot of questions, and kept his carnal desires to himself and his hand. He found that he really didn’t _need_ sex as much as he thought he might. He was expecting a rough transition period, but honestly, a good wank in the shower once or twice a week and he felt the same as ever. He had to learn a few new ways to show Hux how much he loved him, be intimate without being _intimate_ , but overall things were pretty much the same.

This was the first time he’d been so bold as to jerk off in their bed while Hux was home. He figured Hux would have worked a little later than he had, but obviously he hadn’t. And now… now Kylo didn’t know what to think. Hux had a gleam in his eye that Kylo had never seen, and he didn’t know if it should be turning him on as much as it did.

“I want you to continue,” Hux said, leaning forward to place a kiss on Kylo's chest over his heart. “I want to watch.”

Breath stuttering, Kylo swallowed thickly and shifted. “Y-You do? You’re comfortable with that?” he asked, and Hux bit his lip, glancing down Kylo’s body again, and nodded. Kylo could see a glint of trepidation in Hux’s eyes, and it actually made him relax. Hux wanted to experiment. See what he could handle. Okay. Kylo could do that. He reached out and cupped Hux’s cheek gently. “Okay… alright. If you want me to stop or anything, you let me know, okay?”

Hux chuckled and nodded. “Yes, I will,” he said, nuzzling his face into Kylo’s hand and kissing his palm. _Mm. Big hands_. “Is there anything I can do to… help?”

Humming, Kylo shifted again, free hand toying with the bottle of lube he’d left next to him. “Do you want to…?” His eyes flicked from Hux down to his cock. Following his gaze, Hux wrinkled his nose and shook his head. 

“I don’t want to touch you,” he said. “Not there, at least.”

“Alright, sure. That’s fine,” Kylo said, giving Hux a reassuring smile. “I’ll do that part.” They both laughed, and Kylo tugged Hux down for a quick kiss. “Just talk to me, how’s that? I love your voice.”

“I can do that,” Hux said with a grin, blushing at the compliment. He kissed Kylo again and pushed one hand into his dark hair, making Kylo groan, his eyes closing. Oh, he did miss that… having Hux close while he was aroused was so different than just having him in his mind.

Breaking the kiss by trailing a few down to Kylo’s chest, Hux hummed. “Well, go on then,” he said, tracing his fingers around Kylo’s chest. “Show me what you were doing before I walked in here.”

Biting his lip, Kylo felt himself flush, but he nodded and popped the cap on the lube. He let it drip from the bottle directly onto his cock, gasping softly at the coldness. He closed it up and set it off to the side before taking himself in hand again and beginning to stroke in long, slow motions.

“There you go, baby,” Hux purred from above him, making him shudder and bite back a whine. 

He loved when Hux called him pet names. 

“Look at you. Beautiful. What were you thinking about before I showed up?”

“ _You_ ,” Kylo panted, his eyes heavy but trained on Hux, watching him smile and laugh.

“Yes, I gained that from the way you were _moaning_ my name,” Hux said, flicking a thumb over one of Kylo’s nipples and making him gasp.

“Ah!”

“But what _exactly_ were you thinking about?” Hux asked again, a smirk curling over his face. “Were you imagining _me_ touching you? Maybe, sucking you off?” He leaned in close, lips hovering above Kylo’s, who gazed desperately up at him as his strokes got faster. “Were you thinking about fucking me like you used to? Burying yourself deep and coming inside?”

“Ah, I…” Kylo swallowed, breath coming fast. This was a new Hux to him, but stars, he wasn’t complaining. “Nn… y-yes.”

Hux chuckled and kissed Kylo’s cheek, pushing his fingers into Kylo’s hair to scratch at his scalp, eliciting a deep moan from him. “Maybe if you’re really, really good, I’ll let you do that again some day, hm?” he said.

“O-only if you w-want it,” Kylo huffed out, his hand circling the head of his cock, making his hips stutter.

“I know,” Hux said, kissing Kylo’s temple. He didn’t know if he’d ever be willing to have sex again, but if he did, he was glad it’d be with Kylo. Beautiful, understanding, amazing Kylo. “I love you,” he murmured against Kylo’s lips, kissing him deeply, and Kylo moaned back, his free hand reaching over to grip onto Hux’s thigh.

He was almost… almost…

“Come on, baby. You can do it,” Hux said, looking down to watch Kylo’s hand work. He smoothed his own down to Kylo’s stomach, feeling the muscles there twitch. Kylo’s hand on Hux’s thigh tightened. “Come for me, Kylo.”

Moaning Hux’s name, Kylo felt the spring of tension in him release as his orgasm flooded him. “Ah, ah…” His seed painted his stomach and chest as he wrung himself dry, before finally letting go and sighing into the bed. _Holy…_

Above him, Hux smiled, cataloging the sight of Kylo before him in his memory. _Mm._ _Nice._ “Good job, hun. Was that good for you?” he asked, leaning in to kiss Kylo warmly. Kylo just hummed and nodded, opening eyes that he hadn’t realized he’d closed.

“Yeah… it was nice having you here,” he said, squeezing Hux’s thigh lightly—which startled him. He didn’t remember grabbing onto Hux. “Oh, I… Is it okay that I touched you like that?” he asked quickly, taking his hand away. He was still getting used to what Hux considered good and bad touch.

Hux just sighed and grabbed Kylo’s hand, putting it back, smiling down at him with warm affection in his eyes. “Yes, love. It’s just fine. I’m not made of glass, and I still like your touch.”

Kylo breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled. “Right, right…”

“Now, let me go get something to clean you up with, and then I demand we watch a movie and cuddle.” 

Kylo laughed, tugging Hux down for a kiss. “How can I say no to that?”

“You can’t.” Hux grinned, kissing Kylo again before darting off to the bathroom for a washcloth. “But no romcoms!”

Kylo just laughed, not making any promises. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Drop a comment or a kudos if you liked it!


End file.
